Star Wars Episode VII: The Deathly Hallows
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) and his friends (Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher) embark on a dangerous quest to find and destroy the artifacts that allow Lord Sidious (Ian McDiarmid) to maintain his immortality. As they prepare for the epic battle, Luke might have to make the ultimate sacrifice.


**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. ****Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

1997 - 1998

**Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker (age 17), fugitive and member of the Jedi Order**

**Ron Weasley - Han Solo (age 17), fugitive and member of the Jedi Order**

**Hermione Granger - Leia Organa (age 18), fugitive and member of the Jedi Order**

**Ginny Weasley - Mara (Jade) Solo (age 16), sixth year**

******Neville Longbottom - Wedge Antilles (age 17), seventh year and co-leader of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Luna Lovegood - Qwi Xux (age 16), sixth year and co-leader of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Fred Weasley - Jacen Solo (age 19), entrepreneur, member of the Jedi Order and Rogue Squadron**

**George Weasley - Ben (Skywalker) Solo (age 19), entrepreneur and member of the Jedi Order**

**Percy Weasley - (See) Threepio Solo (age 21), Imperial bureaucrat**

******Charlie Weasley - Malakili Solo (age 23), dragon handler and member of the Jedi Order**

**Bill Weasley - Kyle (Katarn) Solo (age 27), banker and member of the Jedi Order**

******************Fleur Delacour - Jan Ors (age 20), member of the Jedi Order**

**Molly Prewett Weasley - Jaina Solo (age 51), member of the Jedi Order**

******Arthur Weasley - Jonash Solo (age 51), Head of Confiscation Authority and member of the Jedi Order**

**********Albus Dumbledore - Yoda (deceased), former Grand Master and leader of the Jedi Order**

******Pius Thicknesse - Gilad Pellaeon (age 50), brainwashed Supreme Chancellor**

******Charity Burbage - Siri Tachi (age 37), Master of Mundane Studies**

******Gellert Grindelwald - Hego Plagueis (age 117), prisoner of Lusankya and former Dark Lord of the Sith**

**Draco Malfoy - Galen Marek (age 17), seventh year and Sith Lord**

******Lucius Malfoy - Dooku Marek (age 45), Sith Lord**

**************Narcissa Malfoy - Mallie Marek (age 43), matriarch of the House of Marek and ally of the Sith**

******Nymphadora Tonks - Noorian Tahl (age 23), Stormtrooper and member of the Jedi Order**

******Kingsley Shacklebolt - Kam Solusar (age 47), Stormtrooper, member of the Jedi Order, head of Seti Ashgad's security, and member of Rogue Squadron**

******Percival Dumbledore - Huyang Yoda (deceased), father of Yoda **

**********************Rufus Scrimgeour - Borsk Fey'lya (age 47), Supreme Chancellor**

**Minerva McGonagall - Mon Mothma (age 76), Master of Jedi Sorcery and member of the Jedi Order**

**Filius Flitwick - Sio Bibble (age 76), Master of the Force**

**Severus Snape - Darth Vader (age 37), Grand Master and undercover Jedi agent in the Sith Order**

**********Kendra Dumbledore - Vima (Sunrider) Yoda (deceased), mother of Yoda**

**Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle - Lord Sidious/Cozinga Palpatine (age 70), Dark Lord of the Sith**

******Yaxley - Kueller (age 38), Sith Lord and head of the Inquisitorius**

**Dolores Umbridge - Natasi Daala (age 66), High Inquisitor and Central Commander of the Imperial Security Bureau**

**Sirius "Padfoot" Black - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Remus "Moony" Lupin - Qui-Gon "Sivrak" Jinn (age 37), member of the Jedi Order and Rogue Squadron**

**********Dobby - Jar Jar Binks (age 32), ally of the Jedi**

******************Amycus Carrow - Cronal Brie (age 47), Sith Lord and Master of the Dark Side of the Force**

******************Alecto Carrow - Lumiya Brie (age 47), Sith Lord and Master of Mundane Studies**

**Rubeus Hagrid - Chewbacca (age 67), Master of Animal Friendship and member of the Jedi Order**

**Fenrir Greyback - Boba Fett (age 59), werewolf and head of the Mandalorians**

**Grawp - Jabba (age 62), half-brother of Chewbacca**

**Argus Filch - Jurokk (age 60), caretaker**

**Horace Slughorn - Jorj Car'das (age 87), Master of Potions and head of Car'das**

**Dirk Cresswell - Nawara Ven (age 37), fugitive and former member of the InterGalactic Banking Clan**

**Ariana Dumbledore - Ahsoka (Tano) Yoda (deceased), sister to Yoda**

**********Ambrosius Flume - Dexter Jettster (age 70), proprietor of Dex's Donuts**

**Colin Creevey - Dak Ralter (age 16), sixth year**

**Dennis Creevey - Cole (Fardreamer) Ralter (age 14), fourth year**

**Hedwig - Artoo Detoo (age 17), astromech owl**

**Kreacher - Rugor Nass (age 102), slave to Luke Skywalker and ally of the Jedi**

******************************Rita Skeeter - Hallis Saper (age 46), journalist for the HoloNet**

**Betty Braithwaite - Den Dhur (age 34), journalist for the HoloNet**

**Ivor Dillonsby - Vondare Tokare (age 120), alchemist (mention only)**

**Katie Bell - Tahiri Veila (age 18), ally of the Jedi and Yoda's Rebellion**

**********Selwyn - Vilim Disra (age 45), Sith Lord**

******Cho Chang - Callista Ming (age 18), member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Arnold - Jade's Fire (age unknown), mouse droid**

**Phineas Nigellus Black - Thrackan Sal-Solo Kenobi (deceased), former Grand Master and reluctant ally of the Jedi**

**Romilda Vane - Salla Zend (age 15), fifth year**

**********Gabrielle Delacour - Sannah Ors (age 11), bridesmaid**

******Walden Macnair - Savage Opress (age 44), Sith Lord**

******Oliver Wood - Tycho Celchu (age 21), professional smashball player and ally of the Jedi**

******Angelina Johnson - Tenel Ka Djo (age 20), ally of the Jedi and Yoda's Rebellion**

******Alicia Spinnet - Lowbacca (age 19), ally of the Jedi and Yoda's Rebellion**

******Nagini - Maul (age unknown), snake and Byss clone**

**Rolanda Hooch - Garven Dreis (age 62), coach**

**Blaise Zabini - Nikkos Tyris (age 17), seventh year**

**Vernon Dursley - Owen Lars (age 48), uncle to Luke Skywalker**

**Petunia Dursley - Beru Lars (age 48), aunt to Luke Skywalker**

**Dudley Dursley - Jek Porkins Lars (age 17), cousin to Luke Skywalker**

**********Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew - Nute "Viceroy" Gunray (age 38), Sith servant**

******Lee Jordan - Wes Janson (age 19), leader of Rogue Squadron**

**********Gregorovitch - Kas'im (age 73), Master Wandmaker**

******Viktor Krum - Isolder Chume'da (age 21), professional smashball player**

**************Bellatrix Lestrange - Ysanne Isard (age 46), Sith Lord**

**********Rodolphus Lestrange - Armand Isard (age 43), Sith Lord**

**********Rabastan Lestrange - Kirtan (Loor) Isard (age 41), Sith Lord**

**Vincent Crabbe - Cornelius Evazon (age 17), seventh year and ally of the Sith**

**Gregory Goyle - Ponda Baba (age 17), seventh year and ally of the Sith**

**Pansy Parkinson - Asajj Ventress (age 17), seventh year**

**Seamus Finnagan - Nien Nunb (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Dean Thomas - Lando Calrissian (age 17), fugitive**

**Poppy Pomfrey - Vokara Che (age 51), nurse**

**Parvati Patil - Winter Retrac (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Lavender Brown - Bria Tharen (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Padma Patil - Sheltay Retrac (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Godric Gryffindor - Revan (deceased), founder**

**Salazar Slytherin - Exar Kun (deceased), founder**

**Rowena Ravenclaw - Bastila Shan (deceased), founder**

**Helga Hufflepuff - Meetra Surik/Jedi Exile (deceased), founder**

**Cuthbert Binns - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), Master of Galactic History**

**Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington - Canderous Ordo (deceased), spirit of House Revan**

**Bloody Baron - Jace Malcom (deceased), spirit of House Kun**

**Fat Friar - Mission Vau (deceased), spirit of House Surik**

**Helena Ravenclaw - Satele Shan (deceased), spirit of House Shan**

**Peeves - PROXY (amortal), holodroid**

**Rosmerta - Ackmena (age 47), bartender**

**Fang - Drang (age unknown), vornskr**

******************Pigwidgeon - Whistler (age unknown), astromech owl**

**Regulus Black - Owen Kenobi (deceased), former Sith Lord and secret ally of the Jedi**

**********Antonin Dolohov - Wilhuff Tarkin (age 46), Sith Lord**

******************Thorfinn Rowle - Kar Vastor (age 48), Sith Lord**

**Septima Vector - Sifo-Dyas (age 38), Master of Precognition**

******Giant Squid - Colo Claw Fish**

**********Travers - Jerec (age 47), Sith Lord**

**********Mulciber - Grievous (age 37), Sith Lord **

**********Augustus Rookwood - Nom Anor (age 46), Sith Lord**

**********Apolline Delacour - Dejah (Duare) Ors (age 48), mother of Jan and Sannah Ors**

**************Monsieur Delacour - Master Ors (age 48), father of Jan and Sannah Ors**

******Jimmy Peakes - Valin Horn (age 14), fourth year**

******Dragomir Gorgovitch - Kajin Savaros (age 26), professional smashball player (mention only)**

**Crookshanks - Anji (age unknown), nexu**

**Beedle the Bard - Keeper of the Whills (deceased), author**

**Stan Shunpike - Kyp Durron (age 21), brainwashed Sith servant**

******Leanne - Lusa (age 18), ally of the Jedi**

**Irma Pince - Jocasta Nu (age 85), archivist**

**Aurora Sinistra - Tionne Solusar (age 47), Master of Astronomy**

**Babbitty Rabbitty - Morag (age unknown), fictional sorceress**

**Buckbeak/Witherwings - Boga/Dragonmount (age unknown), varactyl**

**Ernie McMillan - Corran Horn (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Hannah Abbot - Iella Wessiri (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley - Ooryl Qrygg (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**********Muriel - Threkin Horm (age 107), great-uncle of Han Solo **

**********Alastor Moody - Garm Bel Iblis (age 116), member of the Jedi Order**

**Susan Bones - Mirax Terrik (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Pomona Sprout - Yaddle (age 74), Master of the Living Force**

**Barny Weasley - Jarik Solo (age 17), pseudonym for Luke Skywalker**

**Sybill Trelawney - Roan Shryne (age 36), Master of Divination**

**James "Prongs" Potter - Anakin "Tan" Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Lily Evans Potter - Padme Amidala Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order **

******Firenze - Wicket (age 26), Master of Divination**

**********Bane - Logray (age 51), Ewok**

**********Ronan - Teebo (age 29), Ewok**

******Magorian - Chirpa (age 58), Chief Ewok**

******Mafalda Hopkirk - Viqi Shesh (age 43), Imperial bureaucrat**

******Reginald Cattermole - Jorad Pressor (age 45), maintenance worker**

******Albert Runcorn - Tsavong Lah (age 50), Imperial Inquisitor**

******Mary Cattermole - Rosemari Pressor (age 45), wife to Jorad Pressor**

******Wakanda - Arrianya (age 60), Imperial bureaucrat**

******Bernie Pillsworth - Bevel Lemelisk (age 50), Imperial bureaucrat (mention only)**

******Bletchley - Mosh Barris (age 46), Imperial bureaucrat (mention only)**

******Arkie Alderton - Tol Sivron (deceased), broom manufacturer (mention only)**

******Alderton - Sivron (age 36), prisoner**

******Maisie Cattermole - Katarin Pressor (age 8), daughter of Jorad Pressor (mention only)**

******Ellie Cattermole - Evlyn Pressor (age 6), daughter of Jorad Pressor (mention only)**

******Alfred Cattermole - Dillian Pressor (age 4), son of Jorad Pressor (mention only)**

**********Griphook - San Hill (age 48), fugitive and former banker**

******Gornuk - Graemon (age 53), fugitive and former banker**

**********Norberta - Eve Ninedenine (age 6), Acklay (mention only)**

******Gamp - Morgan Katarn (deceased), Force user (mention only)**

******Bowman Wright - Thame Cerulian (deceased), inventor (mention only)**

******Abbott - Mod Terrik (deceased), ancestor of Mirax Terrik**

******Michael Corner - Zakarisz Ghent (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Zacharias Smith - Wurth Skidder (age 17), seventh year and coward**

******Ignotus Peverell - Thrawn Nuruodo (deceased), creator of the Cloaking Device and ancestor of Luke Skywalker**

******Cadmus Peverell - Veeren Nuruodo (deceased), creator of the Talisman of Resurrection and ancestor of Cosinga Palpatine**

******Antioch Peverell - Shawnkyr Nuruodo (deceased), creator of the Kaiburr Crystal and ancestor of the House of Skywalker**

**********Dedalus Diggle - Elegos A'Kla (age 45), member of the Jedi Order**

**************Hestia Jones - Aayla Secura (age 45), member of the Jedi Order**

**************Bathilda Bagshot - Voren Na'al (deceased), author and zombie**

**************Elphias Doge - Ikrit (age 116), Senator and member of the Jedi Order**

******Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank - Shaak Ti (age 53), Master of Animal Frienship**

******Aberforth Dumbledore - (Talon) Karrde Yoda (age 114), bartender and member of the Jedi Order**

******Everard - Genarra (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dilys Derwent - Cilghal (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dexter Fortescue - Ronhar Kim (deceased), former Grand Master**

**********Augusta Longbottom - Syal Antilles (age 73), grandmother to Wedge Antilles**

**Mundungus Fletcher - Niles Ferrier (age 55), smuggler and member of the Jedi Order**

**Puddifoot - Hermione Bagwa (age 36), restaurant proprietor**

**Tobias Snape - Watto Vader (deceased), father of Darth Vader (mention only)**

**Eileen Prince - Shmi (of) Tatooine (deceased), mother of Darth Vader (mention only)**

**John Dawlish - Hiram Drayson (age 48), Stormtrooper (mention only)**

**********Terry Boot - Shigar Konshi (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**********************Walburga Black - Aika (Lars) Kenobi (deceased), mother of Obi-Wan and Owen Kenobi**

******************************Xenophilius Lovegood - Omwati Xux (age 42), father of Qwi Xux**

******************************Ollivander - Ko Sai (age 73), wandmaker and prisoner of war**

******************************Madam Malkin - Shmi Skywalker (age 41), proprietor of Shmi Skywalker's**

**********************************************Armando Dippet - Fae Coven (deceased), former Grand Master**

**************************************Scabior - Goran Beviin (age 54), Mandalorian**

**********Dudley - Porkins (age 56), Imperial bureaucrat (mention only)**

**************Tom - Wuher (age 51), bartender**

******************Ragnuk - Damask (deceased), creator of the sword of Revan**

******************************Andromeda Tonks - Teneniel (Djo) Tahl (age 43), mother of Noorian Tahl and ally of the Jedi**

******************************Ted Tonks - Kalen Tahl (age 43), fugitive, father of Noorian Tahl, and ally of the Jedi**

******************************Ted Lupin - Kalen Jinn (newborn), son of Qui-Gon Jinn and Noorian Tahl**

******************************Marius - Lobot (age 55), security guard**

******************************Bogrod - Mak Plain (age 77), banker**

******************************Mary MacDonald - Sola Naberrie (age 37), former classmate of Padme Amidala (mention only)**

2017

**Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker (age 37), Stormtrooper Commander**

**Ron Weasley - Han Solo (ag 37), Stormtrooper**

**Hermione Granger Weasley - Leia Organa Solo (age 36), member of the Justice Council**

**Ginny Weasley Potter - Mara Jade Skywalker (age 36), journalist for the HoloNet and former professional smashball player**

**********Neville Longbottom - Wedge Antilles (age 37), Master of the Living Force and retired Stormtrooper (mention only)**

**************Percy Weasley - (See) Threepio Solo (age 40), Republic bureaucrat**

**************************Draco Malfoy - Galen Marek (age 37), Republic citizen and pardoned Sith Lord**

**********************************Kingsley Shacklebolt - Kam Solusar (age 67), Supreme Chancellor and former Stormtrooper (unmentioned)**

**************************************Severus Snape - Darth Vader (deceased), former Grand Master and Jedi martyr (mention only)**

******************************************Rubeus Hagrid - Chewbacca (age 87), Master of Animal Friendship (mention only)**

**************************************************************************Ted Lupin - Kalen Jinn (age 19), changeling and boyfriend of Allana Solo (mention only)**

**************************************************************************Lily Potter - Padme Skywalker (age 9), daughter of Luke and Mara Skywalker**

**************************************************************************James Potter II - Ben Skywalker (age 15), fifth year**

**************************************************************************Albus Potter - Yoda Skywalker (age 11), first year**

**************************************************************************Rose Weasley - Jaina Solo (age 11), first year**

**************************************************************************Hugo Weasley - Anakin Solo (age 9), son of Han and Leia Solo**

**************************************************************************Scorpius Malfoy - Kento Marek (age 11), first year**

**************************************************************************Astoria Greengrass - Juno Eclipse (age 35), wife to Galen Marek**

**************************************************************************Victoire Weasley - Allana Solo (age 17), seventh year**

_**Locations**_**:**

**Hogwarts School - Jedi Temple (Room of Requirement - Jedi Praxeum)**

**The Burrow - Trader's Luck**

**Ottery St. Catchpole - Coronet, Corellia**

**Gringotts - Muunilinst**

**Tonks House - Dathomir**

**The Hog's Head - The Wild Karrde**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place - Stewjon (The Negotiator)**

**Hogwarts Lake - Dac Ocean**

**Hogsmeade - CoCo Town**

**Honeydukes - Dex's Donuts**

**Forbidden Forest - Endor Moon**

**Surrey - Tatooine**

**Number 4, Privet Drive - Lars Homestead**

**Platform 9 3/4 - Docking Bay 94**

**King's Cross Station - Mos Eisley Spaceport**

**Quidditch Pitch - Smashball Field**

**London - Coruscant**

**Malfoy Manor - Chateau Marek (Malreaux)**

**Hogwarts Express - Jedi Cruiser**

**Shell Cottage - Sulon Cottage**

**Godric's Hollow - **

**Diagon Alley - Mos Eisley**

******Godric's Hollow - Mos Espa**

******Leaky Cauldron - Chalmun's Cantina**

******Chamber of Secrets - Temple of Korriban**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human**

**Goblin - Muun**

**Dementor - Tusken**

**Giant - Hutt**

**Half-Giant - Wookiee**

**Ghoul - Ryn**

**Muggle - Mundane Beings**

**Wizard - Force user**

**Hippogriff - Varactyl**

**Thestral - Voxyn**

**Centaur - Ewok**

**Veela - Zeltron**

**Metamorphmagus - Changeling**

**Boarhound - Vornskr**

**Kneazle - Nexu**

**House-elf - Gungan**

**Squib - Fallanassi**

**Owl - Droid**

**Ghost - Force spirit**

**Poltergeist - Holodroid**

**Ukrainian Ironbelly - Krayt Dragon**

_**Organization**_

**Gryffindor - Revan**

**Slytherin - Kun**

**Ravenclaw - Shan**

**Hufflepuff - Surik**

**Death Eater - Sith Order**

**Order of the Phoenix - Jedi Order**

**Ministry of Magic - Galactic Republic**

******Wizengamot - Galactic Senate or Inquisitorius (under Sidious)**

******Dumbledore's Army - Yoda's Rebellion**

******Snatchers - Mandalorians**

******Auror Office - Stormtrooper Corps**

******Lord Voldemort's regime - Galactic Empire**

******Muggle-Born Registration Committee - Imperial Security Bureau**

_**Other**_**:**

**Wizard's Chess - Dejarik**

**Quidditch - Smashball**

**Daily Prophet - HoloNet**

**The Quibbler - The SludgeNews**

**Auror - Stormtrooper**

**Horcrux - Clone**

**Potterwatch - Rogue Squadron**

**Elder Wand - Kaiburr Crystal**

**Resurrection Stone - Talisman of Resurrection**

**Cloak of Invisibility - Cloaking Device**

_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard **_**- _The Journal of the Whills_**

**Apparition - Force Travel**

**Disarming Charm - Force Disarm**

**Killing Curse - Force Kill**

**Cruciatus Curse - Sith Lightning**

**Imperius Curse - Affect Mind**

**Summoning Charm - Force Pull**

**Stunning Spell - Force Stun**

**Patronus Charm - Force Aura**

**Reductor Curse - Force Destruction**

**Shield Charm - Force Defend**

**Impediment Charm - Force Slow**

**Banishing Charm - Force Push**

**Disillusionment Charm - Force Stealth**

**Alohamora - Ionize**

**Aguamenti - Force Whirlwind**

**Lumos - Force Light**

**Blasting Curse - Force Blast**

**Gemini Charm - Doppleganger**

**Incendio - Pyrokinesis**

**Salazar Slytherin's locket - Exar Kun's amulet**

**Godric Gryffindor's sword - Revan's sword**

**Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem - Bastila Shan's suit**

**Helga Hufflepuff's cup - Meetra Surik's crystal**


End file.
